


delikatna sztuka mieszania czerni z brązem

by warsena



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsena/pseuds/warsena
Summary: and i find it kind of funnyi find it kind of sadthe dreams in which i'm dyingare the best i've ever had





	delikatna sztuka mieszania czerni z brązem

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż, miał być jeden duży oneshot, ale jestem zbyt leniwa żeby pisać duże oneshoty. Napiszę to na raz, albo wcale, tak więc i to rozbijam na wiele mniejszych lub większych elementów, które złożą się w jakąś historię. Nazwałabym to zbiorem oneshotów AkeShu, ale ma to jakieś mocniejsze lub mniejsze połączenie, więc... Cóż.

Akechi założył kosmyk włosów za ucho i ponownie na moment uniósł wzrok znad papierów, które przeglądał, udając, że jest nad nimi niezwykle skupiony. Będąc jednak zupełnie szczerym, bardziej zajęty był obserwowaniem chłopaka, siedzącego ledwie stolik dalej, odwróconego twarzą w jego stronę. Kurusu najprawdopodobniej pracował nad swoją pracą domową albo uczył się do nadchodzących powoli egzaminów — kot, który co jakiś czas wystawiał głowę z jego torby, wydawał się równie skupiony na poprawnym rozwiązywaniu zadań, co sam Akira. Goro wydawał się kompletnie ignorować istnienie okularnika, grając to wszystko tak, jak zawsze; przyszedł do kawiarni, zamówił swoją ulubioną kawę, wypełnił to, co miał ze sobą, wyszedł późnym wieczorem, tuż przed zamknięciem. Nieważne, czy Kurusu tutaj był, czy nie — Akechi pojawiał się tutaj w poniedziałki, środy i czwartki, marnując czas na uzupełnienie długiej listy rzeczy, których przecież nie musiał robić. Po trzech tygodniach skończyło się na tym, że zaczął brać od Sae dodatkowe rzeczy, byle tylko mieć co tutaj robić.  
Minął kolejny kwadrans, nim Sakura, właściciel tego całego przybytku, podszedł do Akiry i podał mu kubek — nie filiżankę; duży, ładny kubek — wypełniony po brzegi jedną z jego lepszych kaw. Kurusu podziękował, oczywiście, a Sakura burknął pod nosem coś w stylu tego, żeby lepiej dobrze zdał egzaminy. Mimo jego chłodnej miny i odpychającego tonu głosu Akechi zdążył zauważyć, że mężczyzna naprawdę w jakiś specyficzny dla siebie sposób troszczy się o licealistę. Możliwe, że po prostu miał jakąś rękę do dzieci; od czasu do czasu wpadała tutaj w końcu Sakura Futaba, jego przybrana córka, z którą potrafił spędzać całe godziny, dyskutując o rzeczach kompletnie niepotrzebnych, ale nadal pod pewnym względem intrygujących. Futaba zdawała się także uwielbiać czas z Akirą — czepiała się jego ramion, ciągała gdziekolwiek tylko zechciała, a ten, bez żadnego sprzeciwu, po prostu podążał za wszystkim, czego dziewczyna zapragnęła. Może po prostu ją lubił, może robił to, bo tak było trzeba, może… Cóż, kto wie. Futaba nie była osobą, której w końcu Akechi się przyglądał.  
Kawa chyba smakowała, skoro Akira uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wyglądając jak skończony dzieciak. Tak, jakby dostał cukierka i wszystko nagle stało się piękne; czy cokolwiek w tym stylu. Akechi spuścił wzrok na papiery, uważnie uzupełniając trzy kolejne tabelki, nim w końcu ponownie odważył się spojrzeć na Kurusu. Robił tak w kółko, przez cały czas, w którego czasie tutaj przebywał. Nawet jeżeli Akira go zauważył, tak nie mógł zrobić nic szczególnego — cóż, Akechi nadal był jednak poziom wyżej pod względem tego, co wiedział. Nawet jeżeli Kurusu postanowił mu cokolwiek zarzucić, tak każdą możliwą dyskusję by przegrał — w końcu, skoro nie należał do _Phantom Thieves_, w czym leżał problem? Nie powinien czuć się zagrożony.  
Akira podniósł głowę do góry i ich spojrzenia się spotkały — Goro uśmiechnął się delikatnie, tak, jakby chciał się z nim po prostu przywitać, a sam Kurusu po prostu zmrużył oczy. Po chwili wstał od swojego stołu i zabierając kawę i notatki (a zostawiając torbę z kotem), a Akechi przez moment myślał, że brunet po prostu pójdzie na górę, do miejsca, gdzie najpewniej znajdowała się jego sypialnia. Ten jednak po prostu stanął przy stoliku Akechiego, uśmiechając się głupio.  
— Mogę? — zapytał, ale nim Goro odpowiedział na jego pytanie, Akira położył swoje notatki z drugiej strony stołu, obok stawiając kawę. Sakura spojrzał na nich ostro, przez moment wyglądając tak, jakby chciał zainterweniować; równie szybko też olał sprawę, pewnie rozmiękczony już przez swoje ojcowskie uczucia.  
— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Akechi, chociaż nie było już na to potrzeby.  
Kurusu usiadł naprzeciwko, a Goro przybrał swój telewizyjny uśmiech w stylu „oczaruj widownię”. Nie był to najbardziej nieszczery wyraz twarzy, jaki przybierał, ale nadal bardzo łatwo było stracić maskę, którą na siebie zakładał. Kompletnie odprężony, pewny, że ma i tak o wiele więcej kontroli nad wszystkim, niż sam Akira, usiadł wygodniej i spojrzał prosto w czarne oczy swojego rówieśnika.  
— Miło cię widzieć — powiedział spokojnie, przemierzając palcami kosmyki swoich włosów. — A raczej… Cóż, możemy powiedzieć, że usłyszeć — poprawił się, nadając swojemu tonowi delikatnie rozbawionej barwy.  
— Widujemy się w ostatnim czasie stosunkowo często. — Akira podniósł kubek z kawą i przystawił do swoich ust.  
Cóż, Akira _nadal_ był jednak tym nonszalanckim typem. Igrał z ogniem w każdej możliwej chwili, a teraz,  stając twarzą w twarz z Akechim, z własnej woli pokazywał, że lubi czasami się nim poparzyć. Jeżeli tego chciał, niech i tak będzie.  
— Jest tutaj niezwykle pyszna kawa — oznajmił beztrosko Akechi, rozkładając dłonie tak, jakby chciał przytulić całe pomieszczenie. — Nastrój także pomaga się skupić, nieprawdaż? Niezwykle fascynujące miejsce.  
— Możliwe. — Akira także przebiegł po Leblanc wzrokiem, wyraźnie nieszczególnie tym zainteresowany. — Nie będzie ci raczej przeszkadzać, jeżeli zostanę tutaj, prawda? Nie chcę zajmować miejsca konsumentom.  
_Ale możesz zawracać głowę mi, prawda?_  
— Nie, nie ma najmniejszego problemu.  
Akira kłamał. Było już na tyle późno, że nikt tutaj by i tak nie przyszedł;  Akechi w ciągu ostatnich tygodni nauczył się, że rzadko ktokolwiek bywał tutaj po dziewiętnastej godzinie. Akira nawet nie próbował się kryć z tym, że go oszukuje — torba z kotem, najprawdopodobniej nazywanym Morganą, nadal była rzucona na kanapach. Cóż, Goro nie miał jednak wobec tego zbyt wielu problemów. Tak czy tak miał po prostu mu się przyglądać, monitorować i zapisywać każdy jego ruch, uczyć się tego, co powinien wiedzieć, żeby później łatwiej było nim manipulować. Makoto i reszta nie byli trudni; ważne, żeby nauczyć się tendencji ich lidera.  
Oboje znowu zajęli się swoją pracą, ale Akechi nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nadal co jakiś czas zerkać na Akirę.


End file.
